


Ain't this familiar

by schrijverr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I cannot write an accent but this is not stoping me, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jonny isn't too nice to and about himself, Jonny with an accent, New Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Jonny along with Ashes and Tim is send out to get screws for Brian on New Texas. First they run into little Jonny then Jack and then his father, it doesn’t bring back any good memories.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Ain't this familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screw with Jonny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325142) by [schrijverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr). 



> You can find this work on my tumblr as well, which is also @schrijverr. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all :D
> 
> Also if you think this work seems familiar, but angstier, you are correct! I first wrote this for my series _Home, Weird Home_ , but it didn't match the crack vibe since it was too angsty, cause I cannot write Jonny without angst apparently, so I rewrote this to _Screw with Jonny_

Jonny was in a bad mood.

No, that wasn’t true, if Jonny was in a bad mood he would be shouting, shooting and drinking, but none of the Mechanisms had seen or heard Jonny in three days. There was something wrong with him and all could make a pretty educated guess what it was about. 

You see, they were on their way to New Texas, Jonnys planet of origin. They had to go there in order to fix a screw for Brian. Doc Carmilla had picked some up on New Taxes when she took Jonny and used them to built Brian later, but as they’d recently discovered this type of screw was only produced there and they were out. So they had to go.

Jonny would’ve been fine, he told himself to be cool about it, they’d visited other peoples home planets and the others had been fine, so why wouldn’t he be? They’d even managed to avoid Marius in his own time line. 

He could manage. 

He could, until he couldn't.

It had taken a day for the reality to set in. They were within his mortal life years and since Brian didn’t trust anyone else to time jump and they weren’t sure if the screws would be produced in another time they had to go there and NOW. 

Jonny wasn’t prepared to go back there, he wasn’t. He’d told them all the story, but it hadn’t been the complete truth and he would see everyone again and alive. His dad, Jack. That was just too much and he didn’t know how to function.

He’d been lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, not doing much except letting the thoughts swirl around in his head until they spiraled. 

In the end he snapped himself out of it by telling himself: you’re not letting them fuck you over again, the others will get suspicious and the last thing you want is more questions or not being allowed to come. You need to see everything for yourself, Marius is always going on about closure and stuff, it’ll be therapeutic. Just act normal.

Which is why he showed up the next day, showered and dressed. The others were shocked to see him, so he scowled at them and snapped: “What?”

Brian cleared his throat and replied: “Oh, uh, just surprised to see you. How are you feeling?”

Jonnys scowl deepened as he said: “I’m fine, nothing is going on.”

“That sounds like bullshit, Jonny.” Ashes told him.

“Well, I don’t remember asking for your opinion, Ashes.” Jonny snapped back at them.

They gave him a look, before saying: “And I did not ask for the attitude, seems like both of us don’t get what we asked for. Just because you’re in a bad mood doesn’t mean you get to be an asshole about it.”

If Jonny were any other person he would have apologized, but he wasn’t so instead he looked a bit guilty and said: “I know, just tense.” he saw them open their mouth and quickly added: “I wanna go. I have to go.”

They closed their mouth, but Brain said: “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” he snapped, then a bit calmer, “Yes, I don’t want you all out there without me, if any of you go I go. Besides, I know the way.”

He grinned at the last part, his mask fully forming again after everything. Luckily Brian seemed to get it and the others there didn’t comment either. 

They arrived on New Texas the day after that. 

Jonny had tried to be around the other as much as he could, just acting like himself to convince them he was really fine and up to it. If it was unconvincing no one had called him out on it yet and no one had tried to stop him. 

Brian couldn’t move much and they didn’t need that much people to get fucking screws, so it was decided that Jonny would go along with Ashes and Tim, who would otherwise destroy the Aurora out of boredom.

The three of them stepped out on the desert planet and Jonny just stopped for a moment to take everything in. The same shacks that claimed they were homes, the same drunks asleep on the streets, the same kids in rags and the same dust flying through the air, everything was just the fucking same.

Ashes and Tim waited on him and he quickly caught up. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, so he hurried them over the fastest route to the blacksmith that made the screws. They wouldn't be spotted in the back way alleys, but Jonny didn’t give a fuck about that, so they went over the main road.

The small group got stares from everyone. They looked like they definitely didn’t belong here and folks around these parts didn’t take kindly to strangers, but they all had weapons in plain sight and they looked mad enough to use them, so they weren’t really stopped.

At least, not for a while.

Then a small boy came running up to them. He was around ten, had short light brown hair and shaggy clothes. Around his waist he had a broad belt with a flask and from his mouth hung a cigarette. In his hands he had a knife, but he didn’t hold it up as he blocked their way and demanded: “Who are y’all and what’re you doin’ here?”

A bit farther away a group kids was looking at him with a mix of awe and fear. 

Jonny had forgotten how much of a little prick he’d been, how desperate for attention. He had no time to deal with himself, so he told the little fucker: “Go away, Jonathan, before I shoot ya and don’t you go 'round thinkin’ I won’t.”

The kid frowned at that and hesitated, before saying: “I’ve never seen ya around, how’d ya know my name? Oh and it’s Jonny.”

Ashes and Tim were quiet as they looked between their First Mate and the kid. They’d never heard Jonny have anything but a British accent, but it seemed he’d slipped into his home accent without noticing.

It was also disconcerting how much the kid looked liked Jonny, but also didn’t. 

The boy was Jonny but smaller, but he was too wary yet too naive to be their Jonny. He also didn’t care as much about his appearance or he just didn’t have the resources. Jonny took great pride in having nice clothes and stealing shiny jewelry, but it seemed his younger counterpart was content with the rags.

Meanwhile Jonny answered himself: “I think I’m gonna stick with Jonathan. Now scram.”

“No.” god little Jonny was even more pig headed than older Jonny.

They were gaining a crowd too, which wouldn’t be optimal, so Tim put a hand of Jonnys shoulder and said: “Jonny, I love a fight as much as the next person, but if we want to get out of here without fucking everything up, we need to move now.”

“Is your name Jonny too? Are you me? Is that why ya look like me?” kid Jonny inserted himself back into the conversation, “Also why’d ya have that weird accent?”

“God, you’re deceptive, why I ever believed my dad when he told me I was dumb, I’ll never know.” Jonny muttered to himself, before saying: “We ain’t from ‘round here and that’s enough for now, cause I’m done with ya.”

He had always been a small and scrawny, but Jonathan, little as he was, was even more so. Jonny could pick him up without problem and set him down out of their way, before walking away. He’d wanted to throw himself on the ground, but he didn’t want to give bystanders a reason to shoot them either.

Sadly, this did not deter the younger version him from trailing behind them, while asking questions. It had stopped being about impressing the other kids the moment this stranger knew his name. 

Jonny ignored himself, but Tim and Ashes found it quite hilarious to see the mortal kid version of their crew mate. So when Jonathan asked: “Why’re y’all here?”

Ashes answered: “Buying some screws.”

“Why’re you doin’ that here though?” Jonathan asked, happy to get an answer.

“Because we need a specific type of screw that we can only get here.” Ashes said.

“Cool. Why’re y’all dressed so weird?” Jonathan pressed on.

Tim answered that one: “In my opinion it is you, who is weirdly dressed, but ignoring the phrasing. We’re dressed like this, because we’re not from around here. You don’t expect everyone to look like you, do you?”

The little kid though about it, before he said: “I dunno know. Ne’er seen anythin’ else.”

“You’ll get there.” Ashes told him.

“Stop giving him ideas, he’s already insufferable enough.” Jonny said, with his focus on Ashes and Tim the accent switched back. It was pretty weird.

Jonathan picked up on it too and asked: “Why’d ya accent get strange all o’ a sudden?”

“That’s none of ya damn business.” Jonny replied with a glare. They were almost at the smithy and he hoped the little shit wouldn’t be stupid enough to follow them in there. It seemed like he wasn’t, because the moment he noticed where they were going he stopped dead in his tracks. Jonny was happy to leave him there, but Ashes was suspicious of the sudden stop and asked: “What’s wrong, kid?”

Jonny rolled his eyes, but Jonathan just stammered: “Are y’all sure you gotta be there?”

Sharing a look with Tim Ashes nodded and asked Jonathan: “Yeah, why?”

“I ain’t wanna stop y’all or nothin’, but uncle Jack’s in there t’day and he don’t take kind to strangers interruptin’ him.” Jonathan told them.

Freezing with fear Jonny stayed quiet, but Tim curiously asked him: “Uncle Jack?”

Jonathan didn’t realize it wasn’t meant for him and answered: “Yeah, he takes care o’ me when dad looked too deep in the glass again, I can hide there when he starts hittin’, ya know. But he ain’t somebody ya wanna get on your bad side.”

That got Jonny looks from his companions, but he did not notice since internally his mind was scrambling for a plan of action. He couldn't send his friends in there alone, but he also didn’t want to be anywhere near the man. 

Jack had been nice enough, until Jonny was old enough to pay back his fathers debt. It had all been manipulation to turn him into a willing murderer. He shuddered at the thought of those wondering hands he’d thought to be kind, but turned angry the moment he’d done something Jack hadn’t been pleased with.

He mentally checked in again, just in time to hear Ashes say: “We can handle a bit of a bastard, kid, we’re tougher than we look.”

Jonathan didn’t look convinced, but backed off and quickly ran away. Jonny couldn’t blame him, he wanted nothing more than to run after him. Jonathan was probably going to the dump where a small hole hid him when he didn’t want to be found.

But he couldn't, because he companions had already thrown open the door to the smithy and he had to rush after them into the lions den.

With the slam of the door the two men inside startled at the noise and Jonny was sure that if Jack were the type to get his hands dirty there would be a gun in his hands right now. The smith glared at them and said: “We’re closed.”

Jonny should probably speak right now, he had the accent so they were less likely to murder them if he spoke, but in order to speak he had to have functionally vocal cords. Instead Ashes answered: “Sign on the door begs to differ.”

“You ain’t from ‘round here.” the smith observed, “Go, y’all can come back later.”

Ashes was still staring them down, Jonny rooted to the floor next to them, but Tim was going past the racks until he’d found what they were looking for. He got up to the register and smiled: “We’re just taking these and then we’re gone and you can go back to your little secret special meeting, okay?”

Jack had stayed silent up until that point, but he wasn’t allowing such a thing, so when Tim was done he said: “You listen up, kid. We don’t take kindly to strangers ‘round here, so you can come back later like a good boy.”

He had obviously no idea, who he was talking to. Jonny had forgotten how proper Jack sounded compared to the rest of the town and hearing his voice again, made him instantly want to please Jack.

“We’ll go, no problem, sir. We’dn’t seen, ya know. My friends ain’t from ‘round ‘ere like ya guessed. I’ll set them straight. We don’t mean to bother y’all.” he said. 

He was already clumsily backing away, happy with the pleased smile from Jack and ignoring the confused looks from Ashes and Tim. Before he could get out of there Jack stopped him: “You sound like you’re from ‘round here, but I haven’t seen you before.”

Jonny swallowed heavily and grimaced in an attempt to smile as he said: “It’s been ‘while.”

Jack hummed, it was his thinking hum. The hum he gave when he was deciding if you were worth anything or if whatever you had done deserved nothing but punishment. Jonny hated that hum.

He hated Tim even more when he said: “No, we’re not going. We just need this, it will be done in a second and everyone can go on their merry way. You’re all making this way more complicated than it has to be.”

Mouth twisting into a thin white line, Jack gave the smithy a nod and the man pulled out his gun and shot Tim. Ashes sighed and went to pick up their idiot friend. They were mostly annoyed at Tim for making it violent, but overall didn’t seem to mind too much.

Jonny on the other hand did mind. His eyes had widened and he looked back to see in Jacks eyes that he had decided that they weren’t worth the air they were breathing. Panicking he helped Ashes get Tim out of the way, snatching the screw up as he told Jack: “‘M so sorry ‘bout ‘im, sir. He ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed, he sure didn’t mean it tha’ way.”

Jack ignored his apologies in favor of looking at Tim, he turned to Jonny deciding that he was the most likely to answer and asked: “Why’re you actin’ like that bastard is gonna stand up again?”

Looking between Jack and Tim, Jonny floundered for a second. He settled on shrugging and saying: “It’s just a flesh wound. This ain’t the worst this idiot went through.”

“He was shot through the head.” Jack told him, looking at him intently.

Jonny struggled about what to say next, but needn’t have bothered, since Tim was already coming to again. From where he was slung over Ashes shoulder he groaned and rubbed his head, before mumbling: “The asshole gave me a migraine.”

The smithy fainted and beside him Jacks eyes grew wide and he said: “That ain’t natural.”

“Ah, yeah, uhm, sorry ‘bout that. I’d’ve warned ya, but I don’t think you’d’ve believed me.” Jonny replied, “Anyway, it’s been an honor to see ya again, Jack, but we’re gonna have ta go.”

“How do you know my name?” Jack asked, but Jonny didn’t react, because he was already running away as fast as he could. Something that became even harder when Jack followed them out the smithy and yelled: “Stop them!”

There weren’t many people on the streets, but enough to be bothersome as they immediately did what Jack had asked of them. 

They managed to dodge most of the fire and keep running with the hits they had taken, but before they could get out and to the Aurora Jonny got body slammed by a man and went down.

Ashes was about to shoot him in the head, but Jonny yelled: “Stop.”

He gave the man trying to choke him a better look. “This’ll give me a pretty pay.” his dad said.

Jonny could only look at the man, who had ruined his life in bafflement as he chocked him. He had forgotten the amount of gray hairs and the manic look in his eyes. Jonny did not like how familiar that sight was from the mirror. 

“We don’t have time for this, Jonny.” Ashes said, kicking his dad of him and pulling Jonny up.

He went up willingly and was about to follow after Ashes when the sudden need to say something made him turn around. His dad was stumbling to his feet as Jonny said: “You’ve gotta listen to me, ‘kay. Look after ya boy, you gotta keep an eye on ‘em, promise me.”

“Why’d I promise you anythin’?” his dad asked him and he could smell the whiskey from here.

Deciding to just fuck it he said: “Because it’s me, dad. I ain’t from ‘round now and if you ain’t gonna look after me, you’re gonna loose me to Jack.”

“Why should I care if I loose that pest. That boy’s been nothin’ but trouble.” his dad told him, not even blinking at his harsh words.

Behind them Tim and Ashes shot at other pursuers. Jonny took a shaky breath as he remembered why he’d never felt bad about killing his father. He gave the man a steel cold gaze and said: “Good luck dyin’ then.”

And decked him in the face, letting him collapse onto the dirt with a smack, before running out of there as he tried to keep the tears in. He didn’t stop walking, not when they reached the Aurora, not when Marius asked if they’d succeeded, not when he felt the Aurora shuddered as she took off. He only stopped in his room where he crawled under the blankets and curled up into a ball.

Back at the entrance the others looked at Ashes and Tim. Both shook their heads sadly and Ashes said: “It’s probably best not to bring this up.”

“What happened then?” Brain asked.

“We had a bit of a run in with a few people.” Tim answered, “Jack, little Jonny, his dad.”

Some of the others cringed in sympathy, they could imagine how that went down, especially under the circumstances they’d returned. 

“The only good thing was Jonny with a New Texas accent, but I don’t even get to make fun of him about that later.” Tim told them.

Everyone jumped on the chance of a new topic and Raphaella asked: “Oh, what then? What did he say? Can you do an impression?”

Tim thought about everything he’d heard Jonny said, before badly impersonating: “We’ll go, no problem, sir. We’dn’t seen, ya know. My friends ain’t from ‘round ‘ere like ya guessed. I’ll set them straight. We don’t mean to bother y’all.”

No one asked for the context and all just laughed when Ashes added: “‘m so sorry ‘bout ‘im, sir. He ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed, he sure didn’t mean it tha’ way.”

And after that it was never brought up again. Jonny joined them again a week later, giving them suspicious looks that fell away when he realized that no one was going to mention the red eyes and the smeared makeup as he got some new bottles from the kitchen.

They just sailed on to the next planet, wreaking havoc like always.

**Author's Note:**

> My dad has an accent, you can’t hear it at all, but the moment his parents are on the phone that accent is back full force and strong
> 
> I also don’t know how to write an accent, sorry if it is horrible.
> 
> I mean, Jack was offering Jonny to be his new dad, they’ve got to be closer than the song lets on.
> 
> Anyway Kudos and Comments give me life, so thank you so so so much for leaving any if you do, they are literally the best!
> 
> And just in case you missed it at the top:  
> Also if you think this work seems familiar, but angstier, you are correct! I first wrote this for my series _Home, Weird Home_ , but it didn't match the crack vibe since it was too angsty, cause I cannot write Jonny without angst apparently, so I rewrote this to _Screw with Jonny_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Screw with Jonny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325142) by [schrijverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr)




End file.
